Cousin
by Anonymous Hyuuga
Summary: Bayangkan ketika seseorang mencintai sepupunya sendiri. Hatinya benar-benar tak bisa lepas dari orang itu, tetapi ketika sadar darah yang mengaliri tubuh mereka adalah sama, ia sungguh tak tahu harus memutuskan apa. OOC,AU,BadPlots,Incest. (summary changed)
1. One

**Summary:**

**_"Buatkan aku rumah pohon, Neji-nii!" | "Terkadang aku tak bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa kita bersaudara." | "Hentikan panggilan itu saat kita hanya berdua. Panggil aku 'Neji-kun'" | "Ne-Neji-kun..."_**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:****  
****Masashi Kishimoto-sensei, a Naruto's creator who was born in Okayama Prefecture.**

**Warning:****  
****Out of character, Alternate Universe, Typos, Bad plots, Taboo parts (not lemon) everywhere****  
****('cause I'm beginner)**

**Pairing:****  
****Neji-Hinata**

**Anonymous Hyuuga Presents:**

**"COUSIN"****  
****Part One**

* * *

"T-Tou-san, a-aku ingin ke rumah Sakura-chan," kataku kepada Ayah yang baru saja menutup sambungan teleponnya dengan seseorang.

"Tidak bisa, Hinata-chan. Liburan ini kau akan tinggal di rumah sepupumu," timpal Ayah tegas. Mata _amethyst_-nya menatap tajam ke arahku. Aku tak mengerti mengapa ia memandangku demikian.

"T-tapi, Tou-san... Aku sudah b-berjanji," ucapku untuk memprotes dengan kekuatanku yang tidak seberapa.

"Batalkan dan persiapkan kebutuhanmu. Kutunggu kau di mobil," sahut Ayah lagi-lagi dengan tegas, lalu ia meninggalkan tempatnya setelah berkata, "Kita berangkat hari ini juga."

Aku yang tidak memiliki pengaruh apapun akhirnya hanya bisa mendesah dan mengangguk pasrah. Wajah sepupuku satu-satunya itu pun melintas di benakku. Aku takut berjumpa dengannya. Aku takut perasaan yang sudah kutenggelamkan di dasar hatiku itu kembali timbul ke permukaan.

-000-

"Kita sampai," ucap Ayah saat kami―setelah menempuh perjalanan cukup panjang―sudah sampai di sebuah pekarangan besar suatu rumah. Ayah memarkirkan mobilnya dan aku sama sekali tidak menyahuti perkataannya. Desahan pasrah-lah yang aku keluarkan sembari menundukkan kepala.

Tak lama kemudian, kami berdua turun dari mobil. Aku bergegas mengambil koper milikku dari dalam bagasi. Setelah berhasil mengambilnya dengan susah payah, aku berusaha menariknya di tanah berbatu itu―lagi-lagi―dengan susah payah. Namun, selang beberapa detik, sebuah tangan dingin juga ikut memegang pegangan koper itu sehingga otomatis menyentuh kulit jariku.

Aku mendongak dan mendapati seorang laki-laki berambut panjang indigo―yang mirip dengan milikku―dan bermata sewarna batu _amethyst_ yang―juga―mirip milikku, tengah menatapku hangat. Kurasakan rasa panas mulai menjalari pipiku, sehingga spontan aku kembali tertunduk.

"Biar kubawakan," suara hangat itu menyusup ke rongga telingaku, membuat detak jantungku tak beraturan.

"D-doumo, Ne-Neji-nii," gumamku tidak jelas, berusaha menetralisir jantungku yang mulai mempercepat detaknya.

Kami mulai berjalan menuju gedung rumah yang sudah menanti kami. Gedung itu besar dengan cat tembok berwarna coklat lembut yang sangat membawa ketenangan dalam hatiku. Rumah ini masih sama dengan rumah yang kudatangi sepuluh tahun lalu, ketika aku berumur tujuh tahun.

Neji terkekeh mendengar nada bicaraku dan berkata, "Kau masih sama seperti dulu, Hime. Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"A-aku baik-baik s-saja. Neji-nii b-bagaimana?" aku balik bertanya dengan gelagapan.

"Lebih dari baik. Ohya, kopermu letakkan di sini dulu," ujarnya sambil meletakkan koperku di depan pintu raksasa rumah itu. "Aku punya sesuatu untukmu," lanjut Neji dengan sebelah tangan menggenggam tanganku dan sambil menarik aku ke halaman belakang rumah.

Detak jantungku yang tidak beraturan ketika menerima sentuhannya, dan juga rona merah yang sudah pasti terpatri di pipiku, sudah sangat amat membuktikan bahwa aku, Hinata Hyuuga, masih mencintai sepupuku.

-000-

Aku terperangah ketika mendapati hal yang ditunjukkan Neji berdiri dengan indahnya berlatarkan cahaya mentari senja hari. Mataku menelaah tiap inci benda yang bertengger manis di atas sebuah pohon besar itu, dan tak henti-hentinya decakkan kagum mengalir dari bibirku.

"Kau suka?" tanya Neji. Suaranya yang tenang sangat menghanyutkanku. Aku kembali tersadar dari kekagumanku yang berlebih, dan segera mengangguk antusias. Neji kembali terkekeh melihat tingkahku. Ia mengacak samar rambut panjangku dan tersenyum sambil berkata, "Bagaimana? Aku sudah menepati janjiku, kan?"

Aku kembali mengangguk samar. Tak dapat kusembunyikan lagi rona merah yang bersemburat sempurna di pipiku. Pandangku kembali terpaku kepada rumah pohon yang penuh akan lukisan-lukisan indah itu. Dan perlahan senyuman tersungging di bibirku.

"N-Neji-nii yang m-membuatnya?" tanyaku tanpa melepas pandang dari rumah pohon itu.

"Kau bercanda? Aku paling tidak sabar melakukan pekerjaan yang membutuhkan ketelatenan seperti ini," bantah Neji sembari mendengus geli, "Aku meminta Tou-san membuatkannya untukmu."

Aku mengangguk mengerti dan bertanya ragu-ragu, "Bolehkah aku naik?"

Kali ini Neji tak lagi terkekeh. Ia tertawa renyah dengan tangan kembali mengacak-acak rambutku. "Sepertinya kau sedang memiliki selera humor tinggi, Hime. Rumah pohon ini milikmu!"

Senyuman yang sangat lebar terpatri di bibirku. Aku segera berlari menuju rumah pohon itu dan dengan terburu-buru menaiki tangga tali yang menggantung di pohon besar itu, sehingga aku hampir saja jatuh terpeleset. Namun aku tidak sempat jatuh karena Neji segera menahan tubuhku dengan kedua tangannya. Sentuhan yang diberikan Neji mampu memberikan getaran-getaran aneh yang membuatku merona merah.

"Hati-hati, Hime. Kau masih saja seceroboh dulu," kata Neji dengan dengusan geli yang mengiringinya.

Lalu, dengan bantuan Neji, akhirnya aku berhasil masuk ke rumah pohon berbahan dasar kayu itu. Dinding dan lantai, juga atap rumah pohon itu masih menguarkan harum kayu yang masih baru. Aku merasa sangat senang dapat memiliki rumah pohon ini. Rumah pohon yang kuminta sepuluh tahun lalu tanpa alasan kepada Neji. Aku tersenyum samar ketika mengenang kejadian masa lalu yang sudah membuat aku tergila-gila pada sepupuku yang satu itu.

"Kau menyukainya, kan?" tanya Neji, seakan ragu aku menyukainya.

Aku mendengus geli dan segera menangkup kedua pipi Neji dengan gemas sambil berkata, "Aku sangat suka, Neji-nii!"

Kutangkap semburat merah mulai menjalar di pipi Neji, membuat aku salah tingkah. Aku pun bergegas menarik kedua tanganku, namun segera ditahan oleh genggaman Neji. Kini wajah kami sudah pasti sama-sama memerah. _Kami-sama, tolong aku. Neji-nii sepupuku! _batinku memohon.

"Hinata-chan, ak-aku merindukanmu," kata Neji sembari mengusap kedua tanganku dengan sangat lembut, menimbulkan sensasi memabukkan di kedua tanganku. Detak jantungku semakin berdetak tak keruan dan darahku mendesir cepat, memenuhi wajahku yang sudah sangat memerah.

"A-aku juga, Neji-nii..." sahutku dengan suara bergetar. Aku mengharapkan waktu berhenti berputar, sehingga aku bisa lebih lama lagi bersama dengan Neji tanpa ada gangguan dari segala macam hal yang saat ini kuanggap tak penting. Seperti asal-usul kami yang sama-sama berasal dari keluarga Hyuuga.

Baru saja aku berharap demikian, teriakkan yang berasal dari Paman Hizashi membuat aku segera menarik kedua tanganku.

"Neji-chan! Mengapa kau letakkan koper Hinata di depan pintu? Lihat, pamanmu jatuh karena tersandung!" seruan itu membuat Neji terbelalak. Ia yang terburu-buru segera melongokkan setengah badannya keluar rumah pohon untuk melihat Ayahnya, dengan satu tangan memegang sisi pintu rumah pohon.

"Wah! Gomen na... Whoaa!" pegangan Neji yang mengendur membuat keseimbangannya berkurang, sehingga laki-laki itu terjatuh dari rumah pohon sehingga tubuhnya berdebam keras di atas tanah. Aku melihatnya dengan mata terbelalak.

"Neji-ni!" seruku panik. Aku bergegas turun tanpa memedulikan kehati-hatian, sehingga dengan mudahnya aku mengikuti jejak Neji, dengan jatuh menimpa tubuhnya.

-000-

"Go-gomen na sai, Neji-nii," ujarku sambil membersihkan luka yang cukup banyak di sekujur tubuh Neji.

"Ah, tak apa, Hinata-chan," sahutnya dengan ekspresi menahan sakit.

Aku terus saja membersihkan luka-luka Neji, yang sedari tadi meringis kesakitan, tanpa memedulikan ocehannya yang tidak penting. Aku merasa sangat bersalah telah membuat lukanya bertambah parah. Syukur aku tidak terluka karena ada 'bantalan' yang menahan agar tubuhku tidak terkena kerikil di dekat pohon itu. Namun yang terkena imbasnya tentu saja kakak sepupuku itu.

"Ah, sudah cukup, Hime. Arigatou. Aku harus meminta maaf pada Hiashi-ji-san," ujar Neji sambil memakai kembali kemejanya, dan berusaha berdiri dengan wajah meringis kesakitan.

Aku pun bergegas membantu Neji berdiri, dan Neji mengucapkan terimakasih saat aku memapahnya. Aku merasa pipiku merona merah saat tangan Neji melingkar di bahuku. Kebersamaan kami pun terpaksa terhenti ketika kami sampai di kamar Ayah. Aku mengetuknya dan terdengar suara Ayah untuk menyuruh masuk. Aku pun segera membuka pintu kamarnya dan masuk.

"Sumimasen, Tou-san. Neji-nii mau berbicara," ucapku lirih.

"Ada apa, Neji-chan?" tanya Ayah yang tengah berbaring di atas ranjang.

"Gomen na sai, Ji-san, aku sudah membuat Ji-san tersandung," kata Neji sambil menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya salah tingkah.

Ayah mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya dan berkata sambil terkekeh, "Tenang saja, Neji-chan. Aku tidak apa-apa. Sekarang kau dan Hinata boleh keluar. Aku ingin beristirahat."

"Ha'i. Sumimasen, Oji-san," kata Neji yang memberi isyarat padaku agar membantunya keluar kamar.

"Sumimasen, Otou-san," timpalku sopan sebelum menutup pintu kamar. Aku pun segera memapah Neji ke kamarnya. Neji sempat mengeluarkan beragam protes yang menyatakan ia tidak ingin cepat-cepat tidur. Namun aku bersikeras dengan tetap 'menyeret'nya menuju kamar agar ia beristirahat, sehingga ia menyerah.

Aku memapah Neji dengan susah payah. Padahal Neji sudah memberitahuku bahwa ia akan berjalan sendiri, namun lagi-lagi, aku bersikeras. Akhirnya tujuan kami pun terlihat di depan mata. Aku membuka pintu kamar Neji dan masuk ke ruangan gelap itu. Dengan tetap memapah Neji, aku berusaha mencari saklar lampu tetapi tidak menemukannya.

"Tidak ada lampu, Hime. Aku suka gelap," kata Neji memberitahuku. Aku pun mengangguk dan segera membawa Neji ke ranjangnya. Tanpa banyak bicara, aku bergegas membaringkan Neji ke ranjang. Lalu aku berdiri sambil menepuk-nepukkan kedua tangan.

"Hah! Akhirnya!" kataku. Aku melakukan gerakkan seolah-olah sedang mengusap keringat. "S-selamat istirahat, Neji-nii!"

Saat aku mulai melangkah, tanganku digenggam oleh Neji, sehingga aku berbalik badan dan menatapnya bingung. Kebingunganku terjawab olehnya, "Temani aku, Hime. Paling tidak sampai aku tidur."

Aku terkesiap mendengar pernyataannya. Pikiran buruk segera merasuki otakku. Dan tanpa pikir panjang aku menyentakkan tangan Neji dan menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dadaku dengan mata membulat sempurna.

"Hey, mengapa kau―" pertanyaan Neji terhenti. Sepertinya ia mengerti akan arti gerakkanku. Ia segera menambahkan dengan pipi merona merah―yang dapat kulihat dengan sedikit cahaya dari arah pintu―dan gaya salah tingkah, "―Ah, Hinata-chan, b-bukan itu maksudku... ak-aku hanya memintamu agar tetap di sini sampai aku tidur. Bukan memintamu untuk melakukan―ugh―'itu'. Um, yah, ka-kalau keberata, kau b-boleh pergi."

Aku pun mengerti. Sorot mataku berubah geli. Aku pun berjalan kembali ke arah pintu. Dapat kutangkap Neji menghembuskan napas. Padahal aku hanya ingin menutup pintu, dan kembali ke tempat Neji. Aku duduk bersila tepat di sebelah Neji yang tengah memandangku dengan mata lebar.

"Hime, bukankah kau ingin ke luar?" tanya Neji heran.

"Ssh... sudah, tidurlah Neji-nii," timpalku dengan suara pelan.

Kulihat Neji tersenyum, lalu memejamkan matanya. Ia mengatur posisi tidurnya sehingga kini ia menghadapku. Neji meringis pelan saat bahunya tertekan tubuhnya sendiri. Lambat laun ia kembali membuka matanya dan menatap tepat ke arah mataku, membuat kehangatan menjalari pipiku. Aku menundukkan wajahku untuk menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahku―sekalipun aku tahu kondisi ruangan yang gelap tak akan membuat Neji melihatnya.

"K-kau manis, Hime," bisik Neji sembari menyentuhkan ujung jarinya ke wajahku. Tangannya menelusuri tiap inci wajahku, membuat pipiku kian memanas.

"Ne-Neji-nii..." bisikku dengan mata terpejam. Jarinya pun mulai mengelus bibirku. Aku dapat merasakan tubuhku bergetar hebat kala bagian tubuh Neji kembali menyentuh bibirku―seperti sepuluh tahun lalu.

"Aku rindu ciumanmu, Hinata-chan," bisik Neji sambil menarik kembali tangannya. Kulihat ia memejamkan matanya, dan napasnya mulai teratur.

Kurasa ia sudah tertidur. Aku pun menghela napas lega dan berdiri. Sebelum benar-benar beranjak dari tempatku, aku menyempatkan diri untuk mengecup kening Neji dalam waktu yang cukup lama, dan keluar sambil menutup pintu dengan suara pelan.

-000-

Aku membuka mata dan mengerjap-ngerjapkannya sebentar. Bingung sedang berada di mana aku saat ini. Namun tiba-tiba, kejadian yang baru terjadi kemarin pun menyerbu memoriku. Tentang Ayah, Paman Hizashi, dan... Neji. Pipiku kembali memanas kurasa. Aku pun segera terduduk dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, mengusir pikiran-pikiran aneh.

Tanpa banyak bicara, aku segera meraih handuk dari koperku dan berjalan ke luar kamar untuk segera mandi. Aku merasa tidak nyaman dengan keringat yang mengucur di sekujur tubuhku. Saat aku baru saja keluar, aku melihat Paman Hizashi melintas di depan kamar.

"Ohayou, Hizashi-ji!" sapaku ramah.

Orang yang kusapa pun melirikku dan mengerutkan kening, lalu menyahut, "Sejak kapan namaku berubah menjadi Hizashi, dan sejak kapan pula kau memanggilku 'Oji-san'?"

Aku tersentak dan buru-buru berkata, "Go-gomen ne, Tou-san! Kupikir Tou-san Hizashi-ji!"

Ayah tertawa lebar saat melihat aku yang sedikit gugup. Beliau mengacak-acak rambutku dan berkata di sela-sela tawanya, "Kami memang kembar. Tetapi masakan kau tak dapat mengenal Ayahmu sendiri?"

Aku pun ikut tertawa saat mendengar penuturan Ayah, lalu pamit untuk pergi mandi. Dengan terburu-buru, aku masuk ke dalam kamar mandi dan dengan cepat membuka pakaianku, lalu menyalakan pancuran air. Air yang dingin pun menetes membasahi tubuhku, membuat kesegaran merasuki diriku. Aku terhanyut dengan kesegaran air itu, sehingga secara tak sadar aku sudah menghabiskan waktu dua puluh lima menit di dalam kamar mandi. Bergegas aku mengeringkan diriku dengan handuk dan melilitkannya di tubuhku, lalu keluar dari kamar mandi.

Saat aku baru saja menginjakkan kakiku di luar kamar mandi, sosok yang tengah berdiri di hadapanku membuat aku terbelalak dan rasa panas kembali menjalari kedua pipiku.

"Ne-Neji-nii?" panggilku gugup sambil mempererat peganganku pada handuk yang menutupi tubuhku.

Neji juga tampak membelalak melihat penampilanku saat ini. Lalu ia menggaruk tengkuknya dan pipinya tampak memerah. Kemudian ia berkata, "Gomen, Hinata-chan."

"A-ah, ti-tidak a-apa-apa, Neji-nii," sahutku sembari menahan rona merah di pipiku, "N-Neji-nii sudah t-tak apa-apa?"

"Yah, aku sudah baikkan," ujar Neji sambil tersenyum. Aku merasa lega sekali mendengarnya, karena sedari kemarin aku mengkhawatirkan kondisi kakak sepupuku. Lalu Neji tiba-tiba mengedipkan matanya dan menunjuk keningnya sembari berkata, "Mungkin karena ciumanmu."

Aku tak dapat lagi menghindari rona merah yang mulai menjalari pipiku. Kemudian, dengan cepat aku berjalan ke kamarku untuk memakai baju. Wajah Neji yang menyunggingkan senyum jahil dengan sebelah matanya yang mengedip kembali menghantui kepalaku. Pias! Wajahku pun kembali memanas.

-000-

Selesai berganti pakaian, aku tidak langsung keluar kamar. Aku mati-matian menetralisir perasaanku yang semakin tidak menentu. Hingga kira-kira selama satu jam aku di dalam kamar, aku pun memutuskan untuk keluar dan menemui Neji. Hanya dengan kaus lengan pendek berbahan katun dengan warna ungu muda dan celana pendek selutut warna putih, aku keluar rumah untuk mencari Neji. Setelah berkali-kali menelusuri gedung rumah raksasa ini, aku tak kunjung menemukan pria berusia satu tahun di atasku itu di mana pun. Akhirnya kuputuskan untuk ke luar gedung. Aku mengitari setiap inci halaman rumah itu, dan tidak juga kutemukan. Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk berjalan ke halaman belakang rumah, dan menuju rumah pohon_ku_.

Saat aku sudah menaiki tangga tali yang menggantung di bawah rumah pohon itu, aku melihat Neji yang tengah berbaring sembari memainkan ponselnya di dalam rumah pohon itu.

"Neji-nii?" panggilku sambil merangkak masuk, "Bu-bukankah kau masih terluka? B-bagaimana bisa kau naik ke mari?"

Neji tampak terkejut mendengar panggilanku. Ia segera meletakkan ponselnya dan memposisikan dirinya untuk duduk. "Hinata-chan!" sahut Neji sambil tersenyum, "Kupikir kau tidak akan keluar dari kamarmu. Makanya aku ke sini saja. Soal itu, yah. Kau tahu aku hebat."

Aku mencibirkan bibirku dan mulai berjalan sambil menunduk, untuk mengamati lebih dekat bangunan yang sudah dibangun oleh Paman Hizashi ini. Harum kayu yang masih baru pun menguar di ruangan sempit ini. Kuperhatikan tiap detail rumah pohon ini. Terdapat dua buah jendela kecil tanpa kaca yang ditutupi tirai tipis berwarna _lavender_―yang notabene merupakan warna favoritku―dengan corak dedaunan tanpa warna. Di tengah rumah pohon itu, menjulang batang pohon yang menyangga bangunan itu. Tampak seperti pilar raksasa di sebuah aula. Aku pun kembali berjalan ke sudut lain, tempat Paman Hizashi meletakkan sebuah meja kecil dengan dua bantal duduk di kedua sisinya. Meja itu terbuat dari kayu mahoni dengan ukiran-ukiran abstrak yang sangat indah.

Kuhirup napas sedalam-dalamnya, menikmati harum khas rumah pohon itu. Namun tak hanya harum kayu yang masuk ke rongga hidungku, tetapi juga harum maskulin yang begitu kukenal, yang sanggup membuat hatiku mendesir.

"Indah ya? Aku sangat kagum akan hasil tangan Tou-san," ujar Neji yang tiba-tiba saja sudah berada di belakangku. Kehadirannya yang begitu mendadak membuat aku berjengit kaget, sehingga spontan aku berbalik badan dengan mata membulat sempurna.

"Ne-Neji-nii, kau membuat aku terkejut," bisikku sesaat setelah sadar dari keterkejutanku.

"Mengapa kau sering sekali terkejut, Hime? Aku heran," dengus Neji dengan geli. Kemudian ia mengacak-acak rambutku.

Setelahnya, Neji mengajak aku untuk duduk di bantalan duduk di sudut ruangan untuk berbincang-bincang. Berkali-kali Neji mengajakku bernostalgia, membangkitkan kembali memori yang pernah tersimpan di otakku. Mengeluarkan kembali kenangan-kenanangan masa lalu kami yang cukup indah. Namun menyiksa.

Aku berkali-kali tertawa mendengar cerita masa lalu kami. Di sanalah aku benar-benar hidup. Di mana aku terus menerus berada di dekat Neji, berlindung di balik lengan kecilnya yang sanggup menghajar anak-anak laki-laki yang menggangguku―hal yang membuat aku suka pada Neji. Aku ingat saat-saat di mana Neji menghajar seorang anak laki-laki berambut hitam kebiruan dengan gaya aneh yang kebetulan sedang membantuku berdiri ketika aku terjatuh. Namun malangnya anak bermata hitam itu, Neji datang untuk menghampiriku dan melihat aku terluka dengan seorang anak laki-laki di sampingku. Seketika itu juga, Neji menjambak dan mencubit anak laki-laki itu. Lawan Neji pun akhirnya berseru kesal dan menatap Neji dengan tajam, lalu meninggalkan kami berdua.

Aku ingat betapa seringnya aku berkata pada Neji bahwa anak laki-laki itu tidak bersalah. Saat Neji sudah mulai jengah dengan perkataanku, ia berdiri tegak di depanku sambil menatapku tajam dan berseru, 'Hinata-chan pasti menyukai anak itu!' dan aku menangis dituduh demikian. Aku tidak menyukainya. Hanya saja aku ingin memberikan penjelasan yang sebenarnya. Melihat aku menangis, Neji segera menggigit bibir bawahnya dan menatapku panik. Ia bertanya, namun dengan segera aku berlari ke kamar dan mengunci diri bersama isakkanku di sana.

'_Apakah Neji-nii tidak tahu aku menyukainya?_' hati kecilku bertanya kala itu.

Aku masih tidak mengerti bahwa aku dan Neji tak akan pernah bersama.

Tiba-tiba, di sela-sela cerita indah masa lalu kami, suara benda-benda kecil yang menjatuhi atap rumah pohon _kami_. Aku memandang keluar jendela―yang tirainya tertiup angin―dan melihat hujan sudah turun mulai lebat. Ah, aku baru ingat ini awal musim panas. Saat itulah hujan memang seharusnya hadir. Aku mendesah. Aku tak suka hujan, karena saat hujanlah Ibundaku tercinta disemayamkan di peristirahatan terakhirnya.

"Yah, bagaimana kita bisa kembali ke rumah, Hime?" tanya Neji dengan pandangan mata tertuju ke arah yang sama dengan yang kupandang.

"K-kita tunggu saja di sini, Neji-nii," usulku.

Neji pun mengangguk-angguk. Ia berdiri dari tempatnya duduk, dan mengambil sebuah tikar bambu yang ternyata―tak kuperhatikan―ada di sudut ruangan lainnya. Ia menggelar tikar itu, lalu mulai berbaring di atasnya. Kemudian ia melirik ke arahku yang memandangnya dan berkata, "Kemarilah."

Aku pun berjalan menghampiri Neji dan duduk di sebelahnya. Namun tangan besarnya menarik pundakku sehingga otomatis aku berbaring di sebelahnya. Jarak yang hampir saja tak ada di antara kami membuat pipiku merona merah. Detak jantungku semakin lama semakin tak beraturan, terlebih lagi ketika kurasakan napas Neji mengenai telingaku. Kemudian tangan Neji mulai melingkar di tubuhku, menyalurkan rasa panas yang kian menjadi-jadi. Aku memejamkan mataku saat hembusan napasnya menerpa wajahku.

Tangan Neji memelukku dengan penuh rasa proteksi. Aku tak dapat lagi mengendalikan diriku, dan membiarkanku larut dalam sentuhannya.

Kini aku suka hujan.

-000-

Aku tertidur dalam dekapan lembut Neji, dan kembali terbangun ketika rasa lapar mulai menyerangku. Ah, aku baru ingat aku sama sekali belum makan hari ini. Aku melihat ke bawah dan ternyata lengan Neji masih melingkari tubuhku. Dengan hati-hati, aku mengangkat tangan Neji, yang sedang tertidur pulas, dan duduk. Aku berjalan ke arah jendela, menyibakkan tirai, dan mendapati hujan deras sudah berhenti dengan menyisakan tetesan air dari dahan-dahan pohon.

"Kau sudah bangun, Hime?"

Suara itu kembali mengejutkanku. Spontan aku berdiri dan berbalik badan. Neji kembali mendengus geli ketika mendapati aku kembali terkejut.

"Ne-Neji-nii, bisakah kau t-tidak mengejutkanku?" tanyaku kesal, dengan jantung masih berdebar karena rasa kaget.

"Gomen, Hime. Aku senang melihatmu terkejut," ujar Neji sambil terkekeh geli. Aku mendengus kesal mendengarnya. Lalu ia melanjutkan, "Ayo kita turun. Ada seseorang yang tampaknya lapar saat ini."

Pipiku kembali dijalari rasa panas. Lalu tanpa basa-basi, aku segera menuruni tangga tali yang agak basah terkena air hujan, dan segera disusul oleh Neji. Lalu kami berdua berjalan ke rumah tanpa sepatah kata pun mengiringi langkah kami. Setelah kami sampai di rumah, kami segera berjalan menuju ruang makan dan sudah mendapati Ayah dan Paman Hizashi sedang makan sembari berbincang-bincang.

"Ah, Tou-san dan Ji-san curang, tidak mengajak kami!" protes Neji sambil mencuci tangannya di bawah keran air.

"Kami saja tidak tahu kalian dari mana," bela Ayah yang tidak menghentikan acara makannya.

"K-kami habis bermain di rumah pohon, Tou-san. Ah, ya! Doumo arigatou, Hizashi-ji, sudah m-membuatkanku r-rumah pohon!" ujarku dengan wajah berseri-seri sambil mengikuti Neji mencuci tangan.

"Doita, Hinata-chan. Seharusnya kau berterimakasih pada Neji, karena ialah yang sudah membujukku mati-matian untuk membangun rumah pohon itu," sahut Paman Hizashi sambil tersenyum.

Aku dan Neji pun segera duduk di meja makan dan mengambil makanan yang sudah tersedia di sana. Aku mengambil kari banyak-banyak dari sebuah tempat di depanku, dan juga beberapa potong yakiniku.

"Itadakimasu!" seruku, lalu segera menyuap makanan era Meiji itu ke dalam mulutku. Makanan ini sangatlah enak. Bisa ditebak dari rasanya, ini adalah buatan Ayah. Ups, jangan salah. Ayahku sangat pandai memasak. Sepeninggalan Ibuku, Ayah belajar memasak pada teman-temannya, hanya untuk aku. Aku merasa cukup terharu karenanya.

"Tou-san, ini sangat enak. Berbeda sekali dengan buatan Tou-san!" seru Neji di sela-sela acara makannya.

Paman Hizashi melirik anaknya dan berkata, "Kau ini tak pernah sekalipun memuji aku."

Perbincangan pun mengalir di antara kami berempat. Tawa pun tak luput dari bagian perbincangan kami. Seperti obrolanku dengan Neji di rumah pohon, kebanyakan dari isi obrolan kami pun berisi tentang nostalgia. Bahkan Ayah sempat menangis saat mengingat tentang kebaikkan Ibu dan kenangan manis yang pernah terjadi di antara mereka. Aku yang sudah dapat merasakan air mata di pelupuk mataku pun segera meminta Ayah menghentikan ucapannya seputar Ibu. Dan kami benar-benar mengganti topik pembicaraan tentang kawan Paman Hizashi yang tak sengaja menjatuhkan kacamata dan juga salah satu sepatunya di tempat pemancingan.

Akhirnya acara makan kami pun selesai. Setelah aku mencuci segala piranti makan kami, aku pun menyusul Neji yang tadi sempat menyuruhku untuk menemuinya di halaman depan. Aku menemukan laki-laki berambut panjang itu tengah berdiri membelakangi aku di halaman depan. Menungguku.

"Neji-nii?" panggilku. Neji segera berbalik badan dan tersenyum.

"Kau ingin jalan-jalan?" tanya Neji sambil berjalan mendekatiku.

"Ka-kapan?" tanyaku gugup.

Neji mulai mengusap lembut pipi kiriku, membuatnya memanas, lalu menjawab, "Besok."

Aku menimbang-nimbang sejenak. Bagaimana jika perasaanku kembali tumbuh semakin besar? Ah, aku tak peduli. Bukankah aku sudah memutuskan untuk tidak memikirkan status dan asal-usul kami berdua? Tanpa menunggu waktu yang lebih lama lagi, aku segera mengangguk dan segera disambut senyum lebar dari Neji.

"Baiklah, besok kita pergi jam sepuluh," ujar Neji dengan mata berbinar-binar. Lalu ia mendekatkan bibirnya ke sebelah telingaku dan berbisik, "Anggaplah ini kencan kita."

Lalu ia pergi meninggalkan aku yang masih terpaku akan perkataannya.

-000-

Pagi ini aku sudah siap di halaman depan perihal ajakkan 'kencan' dari Neji. Aku mengenakan _dress_ tipis dengan―lagi-lagi―warna ungu muda dan juga sepatu _flat_ berwarna putih yang sangat simpel. Yah, tentunya sebagai seorang perempuan, aku membawa sebuah tas kecil yang diselempangkan di bahuku. Tak lama kemudian, Neji muncul, dengan kaus katun putihnya dan juga celana pendek berwarna hitam, dari dalam rumah. Ia juga menggunakan _sneakers_ berwarna senada dengan bajunya. Neji berjalan menghampiriku sembari tersenyum.

"Ayo, Hinata-chan," ajak Neji sambil menggandeng tangan kananku, membuat aku tersipu malu.

Tak ada perbincangan di antara kami. Aku sibuk menetralisir rasa gugupku. Sedang Neji? Aku tak tahu. Yang kutahu adalah ekspresinya mulai berubah, dengan rahang yang cukup menegang. Aku sebenarnya tak nyaman dengan suasana canggung ini. Namun apa daya aku tak bisa melakukan apa pun untuk mencairkan suasana.

"Hinata-chan..." panggil Neji akhirnya, memecah keheningan di antara kami, saat kami sudah berjarak cukup jauh dari rumah Paman Hizashi.

"A-apa?" tanyaku gugup.

Neji mempererat genggamannya pada tanganku dan ia berkata dengan nada kaku, "Terkadang aku tak bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa kita bersaudara. Hinata-chan."

Aku terkesiap mendengar ucapannya. Lantas aku menoleh ke arahnya dan bertanya dengan suara bergetar karena gugup, "A-apa m-maksudmu, N-Neji-nii?"

Mendengar pertanyaanku, Neji menghentikan langkahnya. Ia berdiri menghadap ke arahku dan menatap mataku dengan sangat tajam. Lalu ia berkata, "Hentikan panggilan itu saat kita hanya berdua. Panggil aku 'Neji-kun'"

Mataku kembali membulat sempurna, dan perlahan rona di wajahku mulai terlihat nyata. Aku pun menundukkan kepalaku, namun segera diangkat lagi oleh Neji dengan satu jarinya. Ia menatapku seakan memaksa aku memanggilnya dengan sebutan itu. Aku pun berbisik lirih, "Ne-Neji-kun..."

Aku melihat Neji tersenyum puas mendengar ucapanku. Ia berkata lembut, "Aku mencintaimu."

Ucapan laki-laki itu diakhiri dengan ciuman yang mendarat persis di bibirku. Ciuman kedua kami.

_To be continued_.

* * *

**Yosh! Setelah (tidak) sukses dengan fiction SasuHina-nya, Anonymous Hyuuga kembali dengan fiction berbau 'Hyuuga'~!**

**Betewe, aku minta maaf buat pecinta keluarga Hyuuga, karena aku sudah membuat 'taboo contents' di sini T^T Gomeeeennn!**

**Yaudahlah, bacotanku dikit-dikit ajaa..**

**Langsung RnR aja yaah! Ditunggu looo~**

**_Never Stop Trying To Be Better, And Better._**

**_-Anonymous Hyuuga-_**


	2. Two

**DISCLAIMER:****  
****Masashi Kishimoto-sensei, a Naruto's creator who was born in Okayama Prefecture.**

**Warning:****  
****Out of character, Alternate Universe, Typos, Bad plots, Taboo parts (not lemon) everywhere****  
****('cause I'm beginner)**

**Pairing:****  
****Neji-Hinata**

**Anonymous Hyuuga Presents:**

**"COUSIN"****  
****Part Two**

* * *

Aku tidak menolak ataupun membelas ciuman yang mendadak diberikan oleh Neji. Yang kulakukan hanyalah berdiri mematung selama Neji mencium bibirku. Heran. Entah mengapa Neji mendadak berubah secepat itu. Dari seorang pemuda yang ramah padaku menjadi sosok laki-laki dingin yang menyatakan cinta padaku tanpa aba-aba.

Aku senang. Senang sekaligus takut. Senang karena Neji ternyata _masih_ memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku, dan takut karena terus-menerus memikirkan kelanjutan hubungan kami yang sudah pasti tidak akan pernah direstui oleh orangtua kami. Bagaimana jika kami tak dapat menghentikan perasaan ini dan takdir tak pernah mempersatukan kami?

Tak lama kemudian, Neji menghentikan ciumannya. Ia menatapku dengan intens dan mulai tersenyum lebar, seakan-akan ciuman barusan tidak pernah terjadi di antara kami.

"Ayo, Hinata-chan. Kudengar ada kedai es krim baru di dekat sini. Kau tertarik mencobanya?" tanya Neji sambil kembali menarik aku berjalan di sisinya.

Tanpa memberi tanggapan berupa sepatah katapun, aku mengangguk samar. Entahlah, seharusnya aku merasa amat sangat bahagia saat mendengar pengakuan Neji. Namun ternyata rasa takutlah yang mendominasi perasaanku kali ini. Aku mengharapkan Neji tak usah mengatakan itu. Biarlah aku saja yang mempunyai perasaan tabu itu. Kali ini aku tahu kami berdua saling mencintai. Tetapi itu tidak memperbaiki keadaan. Justru memperburuknya.

Perjalanan kami tidak diisi pembicaraan sama sekali. Tangan Neji pun sudah tak menggenggam pergelangan tanganku lagi, dan beralih pada pundakku. Ia melingkarkan tangannya di sana, menyalurkan rasa hangat dan perlindungan yang sangat membuaiku. Dengan gugup, kugenggam erat tasku dan berdoa pada _Kami-sama_, meminta kekuatan padaNya.

Kami berdua pun sampai di sebuah kedai es krim kecil di pinggir jalan. Kedai itu tidak tampak seperti kedai. Justru terlihat seperti 'replika' restoran, karena 'kedai' itu memiliki interior yang terlihat luar biasa mahal dengan dinding kayu dan jendela kaca besar yang nyaris tak tampak saking bersihnya. Kedai es krim itu juga memiliki desain zaman Edo yang sangat kental. Aku cukup terpesona dibuatnya. Neji membuka pintu kedai dan segera menyuruhku mencari tempat duduk yang kusukai. Aku pun memilih tempat di sudut ruangan yang jauh dari keramaian.

"Kau ingin es krim apa?" tanya Neji dengan tenang saat aku sudah duduk.

"Um, a-apa di sini ada es krim mochi?" aku justru balik bertanya pada Neji.

"Kau bercanda? Di sini tersedia segala jenis es krim dari segala penjuru dunia!" sahut Neji dengan gaya berpromosi. Ah, kurasa ia cocok menjadi seorang bintang iklan. "Rupanya kau masih menyukai mochi, ya? Yah, dan aku masih tidak menyukai mochi," sambung Neji dengan wajah mengernyit membayangkan rasa kue mochi yang menurutku sangat enak.

Aku mendengus geli dan berkata, "K-kalau begitu es krim mochi satu untukku."

"Baik, Nona. Pesanan anda akan siap dalam waktu sepuluh menit!" ujar Neji sembari membungkuk, lalu pergi ke tempat memesan. Aku tertawa pelan melihat tingkahnya. Kurasakan darahku mendesir cepat ketika melihat punggung Neji yang semakin menjauh. Rambut panjang warna _indigo_nya bergoyang-goyang seirama gerak tubuhnya. Aku teringat saat pertama kali aku jatuh cinta padanya. Dan aku menyesali kenangan itu.

'_Seharusnya hal itu tak pernah terjadi_,' pikirku sambil memijit pelipisku yang sudah mulai berdenyut.

Bagaimana mungkin seorang Hyuuga yang terkenal dengan wibawa dan kehormatannya bisa jatuh cinta pada sepupunya sendiri? Andaikan Ayah dan Paman tahu kami saling mencintai, mereka sudahlah pasti tak akan pernah memaafkanku dan tidak membiarkan aku kembali bertemu dengan Neji sampai salah satu dari kami menikah.

"Nona, ini pesanannya!" seru seseorang yang membuyarkanku dari lamunan. Aku mendongak dengan terkejut saat melihat Neji membawakan nampan dengan pesanan kami berdua di atasnya. Dengan segera aku membantu Neji meletakkan isi nampan itu ke atas meja.

Kami pun memulai acara 'kencan' kami. Neji sesekali bercerita mengenai pengalamannya di sekolah di tengah-tengah aktivitasnya memakan es krim. Ia bahkan bercerita tentang anak yang sepuluh tahun ia hajar karena kesalahpahaman ternyata sudah menjadi sahabat dekatnya.

"Yah, ia ternyata sangat baik sekalipun wataknya tidak disukai sebagian besar anak laki-laki di sekolahku. Tapi kau tahu, Hime? Ia sangat populer di kalangan para gadis! Aku sampai iri dibuatnya!" Neji menutup ceritanya dengan dengusan kesal, membuat aku tertawa pelan.

"N-Neji-n**―** maksudku Neji-kun... es krim a-apa yang kau pesan?" tanyaku setelah Neji selesai menceritakan pengalamannya.

"Kau tidak tahu? Ini es krim teh hijau," jelas Neji sambil menyuapkan sesendok penuh es krim ke dalam mulutnya.

Aku memang bukanlah pecinta es krim seperti Neji, sehingga pengetahuanku seputar es krim tidak seluas Neji. Aku hanya menggeleng dan berkata pelan, "B-boleh aku mencobanya?"

Neji mengangguk dan tanpa aba-aba segera memasukkan sendok penuh es krim ke dalam mulutku, membuat mataku membulat sempurna. Detik itu juga rasa _green tea_ yang begitu enak menyebar di mulutku. Ah, aku jatuh cinta pada es krim itu. Aku meminta lagi pada Neji untuk menyuapiku es krimnya lagi. Neji hanya tertawa dan mulai menyuapiku lagi.

"Kau suka, Hime?" tanya Neji yang segera kusambut anggukan antusias. Lalu, Neji menukar es krimku dengan es krimnya.

Aku terkesiap dan buru-buru mencegah tangannya yang sudah terlanjur menukarnya. "Ne-Neji-kun! K-kau b-bilang kau ti-tidak suka Mochi!" seruku merasa bersalah. Aku bersikeras menukarnya kembali.

"Aku tidak ingat pernah mengatakannya," ujar Neji singkat sambil menyuapkan sepotong mochi dengan isi es krim itu ke dalam mulutnya. Ia berbuat seakan-akan menyukai es krim itu. Padahal terlihat jelas pada wajahnya ia menahan ketidaksukaannya.

Aku menunduk dan berkata lirih, "Arigatou, Ne-Neji-kun..."

Begitulah, hari ini kami menghabiskan waktu kami untuk berjalan-jalan. Neji berkali-kali melakukan hal yang tidak ia sukai hanya untukku. Seharian ini aku benar-benar melupakan fakta bahwa kita berdua adalah sepasang sepupu. Aku menikmati kebersamaanku dengan Neji. Berkali-kali kubiarkan lengan Neji melingkar di pinggangku, atau kubiarkan kepalaku bersandar di pundaknya tanpa komando.

"Wah, sudah sore. Kita harus pulang, Hime. Pasti Tou-san dan Ji-san sudah mencari kita," ujar Neji dengan sorot mata sayu.

Perkataan Neji barusan menyadarkanku. Mengembalikanku pada fakta yang menyakitkan. Kami bersaudara. Hatiku terasa sesak saat memikirkannya. Air mataku kembali membuncah kala kesadaran itu menyergapku dalam kegelapan angan-angan. Tak mungkin. Tak mungkin kami berdua bisa bersama.

Tanpa basa-basi, aku segera mengangguk dan berjalan ke rumah mendahului Neji. Kali ini tak kubiarkan lagi tangan Neji kembali menyentuhku.

-000-

Kami sampai di rumah tanpa perbincangan di antara kami. Sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Tanpa menunggu Neji, aku segera masuk ke dalam rumah, mengucap salam, dan masuk ke kamarku. Tanpa membersihkan diriku lagi, dan tanpa mengganti pakaian, aku segera menengkurapkan diriku di atas kasur. Air mata yang sedari tadi mendesak keluar akhirnya tumpah juga di atas bantalku. Aku terisak keras dalam kesendirianku di kamar ini. Kubiarkan segala realita mencabik-cabik perasaanku, membuat air mata kian menderas.

Neji.

Nama itu kembali berputar-putar dalam benakku. _Bagaimana mungkin seorang Hyuuga yang terkenal dengan wibawa dan kehormatannya bisa jatuh cinta pada sepupunya sendiri?_ Pertanyaan itu jugalah yang menyertai bayang-bayang Neji.

Tak lama kemudian, ketukan samar terdengar dari arah pintu. Segera kuusap jejak-jejak air mata di pipiku dan memposisikan tubuhku untuk duduk di sisi ranjang. Aku berseru dengan suara serak, "Masuk!"

Pintu pun terbuka tanpa suara, menampakkan sosok yang sebenarnya tak ingin kujumpai saat ini. Mata _amethyst_ itu menatapku dengan penuh rasa khawatir. Ia masuk dan menutup pintuku juga tanpa suara.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Hime?" tanya Neji dengan lembut. Ia berjalan untuk duduk di sebelahku.

"A-aku t-tidak apa-apa, Neji-nii," sahutku lirih. Aku menggeser tubuhku agar sedikit menjauh dari tubuh Neji. Bukankah aku sudah bertekad untuk tidak membiarkan Neji kembali menyentuhku?

Neji menyadari sikapku yang mendadak menjaga jarak dengannya. Ia bertanya, "Bukankah aku sudah bilang jangan panggil aku 'Neji-nii'?"

"Kita bersaudara, Neji-nii!" bantahku dengan sedikit emosi yang mulai meluap.

Laki-laki itu menghela napas dan kembali bertanya, "Kau marah padaku?"

"Tidak," jawabku singkat dengan sangat cepat, "Aku hanya lelah."

Pernyataan itu adalah pernyataan halus untuk mengusir Neji. Neji sudah barang tentu mengerti maksudku. Ia pun mengangguk dan segera berdiri menghadapku. Neji menepuk kepalaku dan tersenyum miris sambil berkata, "Oyasuminasai!" Lalu ia keluar kamar tanpa mengeluarkan suara apapun lagi.

Aku merasa hatiku teriris-iris saat melihat ekspresi dan juga nada bicaranya. Namun apa lagi yang bisa kulakukan? Bukankah aku harus menjaga jarak dengannya dan memperlakukannya sebagai saudara? Kalau begitu, aku tidak salah, bukan? Itulah pertanyaan-pertanyaan logis yang muncul dari logikaku yang berusaha membela diri.

Tetapi tetap saja hatiku berkata lain.

-000-

Aku baru saja mengenakan pakaian sehabis mandi pagi ini. Aku berniat untuk keluar rumah dengan maksud merilekskan tubuhku dan melupakan sejenak beban-beban yang menekan pundakku sedemikian keras. Namun, saat aku baru saja kulangkahkan kakiku keluar dari pintu utama rumah, aku melihat Neji tengah berbincang seru dengan temannya yang berambut panjang dengan gaya _emo_ berwarna hitam kebiruan. Aku mengerutkan kening dan bermaksud untuk berbalik arah ke dalam rumah.

"Hime! Kemarilah, kuperkenalkan dirimu dengan temanku!" seruan Neji mau tak mau mengembalikan langkahku ke arahnya. Tanpa dikomando, kakiku menuntun aku padanya. "Sasuke-kun, perkenalkan, ia _adik sepupu_-ku, Hyuuga Hinata. Mungkin kau masih mengingatnya?"

Aku merasakan nyeri yang amat sangat merangsek masuk dalam rongga dadaku ketika mendengar Neji menyebut aku sebagai 'adik sepupunya'. Padahal itulah fakta yang sebenarnya tentang diriku, dan sudah tidak dapat dipungkiri, karena namaku sudah tercatat dalam silsilah keluarga Hyuuga sebagai saudara sepupunya.

"Hi-Hinata," ujarku lirih sambil menjabat tangan dingin seputih kapas itu.

"Sasuke Uchiha," balasnya dingin.

"Sasuke-kun, kau masih ingat tentangnya, bukan?" tanya Neji sambil menggaruk-garuk tengkuk.

"Tidak," sahut Sasuke cepat.

"N-Neji-nii, a-aku ingin ke rumah pohon. Sumimasen, Uchiha-san!" kataku dengan cepat sambil membungkukkan badanku, dan segera berjalan menuju halaman belakang tempat rumah pohon itu berdiri. Aku masuk ke dalam, dan segera meringkuk di salah satu sudutnya. Pikiranku untuk merilekskan tubuhku akhirnya lenyap entah ke mana setelah bertemu dengan Neji. Aku menopangkan dagu pada lututku, dan dengan tangan memeluk kakiku. Perlahan, aku mulai terisak entah apa alasannya. Mungkin karena ingatan akan ketidakmungkinan hubunganku dan Neji lebih dari batas persaudaraan.

Aku menangis semakin erat ketika mataku menangkap tikar bambu yang masih tergelar di lantai rumah pohon ini. Benda yang menjadi saksi bisu kebersamaanku dengan Neji hari kemarin. Hatiku dipenuhi rasa sesak. Ingin kukeluarkan semuanya, namun entah dengan cara apa aku bisa mengeluarkannya. Mungkin hanya ada satu cara.

Menjaga jarak dan melupakan Neji.

-000-

Tanpa sadar aku tertidur karena lelah menangis. Posisi tidurku masih sama saat pertama kali masuk ke dalam rumah pohon ini sampai aku terbangun. Aku melihat ada yang berbeda dari saat pertama aku masuk ke sini hari ini. Ya. Ada Neji tengah memandangku dengan sedih. Kurasa ia dapat melihat dengan jelas jalur-jalur yang dibuat air mataku. Aku bergegas menghapusnya dan berdeham.

"Kau menangis," ujar Neji. Lebih berbentuk pernyataan dari pada pertanyaan.

"Ya," jawabku singkat sembari memalingkan pandang dari wajahnya yang menatapku sendu.

"Ada apa?" tanya Neji sambil bergerak mendekatiku. Aku tak bisa lolos karena posisi tubuhku yang berada di sudut ruangan.

"Bukan urusanmu, Neji-nii," sahutku sambil menepis tangannya yang sudah mulai menyentuh pipiku.

Neji menggenggam tangannya dan kulihat rahangnya mulai mengeras. Sekalipun demikian, sorot matanya tetap tidak berubah. Masih memancarkan luka dan kesedihan yang sangat mendalam.

"Aku tahu, Hime," ujarnya tiba-tiba, dengan seulas senyum paksaan yang semakin mencabik-cabik perasaanku. "Kau ingin aku menjauhimu, bukan?" tanyanya lagi.

Aku terkesiap. Kudongakkan kepalaku untuk menatapnya dengan jelas. Air mata mulai mengaburkan pandanganku. Aku menggeleng kuat-kuat dan mulai berkata sambil terisak, "Aku... ak-aku t-tidak b-berkata s-seperti it-itu, N-Neji-nii. Ta-tapi―"

"Tapi kau ingin kita bersikap selayaknya saudara sepupu, kan? Kau ingin aku... tidak lagi memperlakukanmu seperti seorang gadis, tetapi... sebagai seorang adik," ucapnya, menyampaikan segala perasaanku, dengan nada memilukan. Kulihat ia menelan ludah dan berkata, "Kalau itu maumu, aku akan melakukannya."

Kemudian Neji berdiri dan mulai berjalan ke arah pintu rumah pohon.

"Ti-tidak, Neji-nii! Tidak!" aku tak memedulikan lagi tekad yang sudah mulai kubangun akhirnya runtuh lagi. Aku egois. Aku ingin memilikinya sebagai seorang kekasih, tanpa menghiraukan segala asal-usul dan darah yang mengalir dalam diri kami adalah sama. Aku menyusulnya dan memeluknya dari belakang. Kuruntuhkan segala jarak yang juga sudah mulai kubangun di antara kami. Sambil menyandarkan kepalaku di punggungnya, aku terisak pelan di sana, membuatnya basah. Dapat kurasakan Neji mulai bergerak, dan segera kueratkan pelukanku, seakan tak ingin melepaskannya lagi.

Neji menggenggam kedua tanganku dan mulai melepas pelukanku. Tangisanku semakin pecah saat ia membalikkan badan dan memelukku dari depan. Dapat dengan jelas kurasakan Neji menenggelamkan wajahnya dalam rambutku. Aku menghirup aroma maskulinnya yang sangat kusukai. Tanganku pun tak tinggal diam. Aku membalas pelukannya,

"J-jangan t-tinggalkan aku, Neji-nii. Ak-aku―" perkataanku terputus oleh isakkan, "Aku tak p-peduli kita be-bersaudara. Y-yang kutahu, ak-aku... mencintaimu."

Begitulah, isakkanku semakin besar saat tangan erat Neji mempererat pelukannya. Kurasakan kehangatan menjalari tubuhku. Aku benar-benar telah melupakan rasa sungkan yang sedari semalam kurasakan. Aku tak peduli lagi komentar orang lain. Yang kupedulikan saat ini hanya satu. Yaitu, cara bagaimana kita berdua bisa bersatu.

-000-

Sudah seminggu aku dan Ayah tinggal di rumah Paman Hizashi. Sudah seminggu pula aku menghabiskan waktu bersama _sepupu_ku dengan berbagai cara. Sudah banyak kebahagiaan terukir di antara kami. Dan kami berdua sudah sama-sama tak peduli akan komentar orang-orang yang melihat kami berduaan di berbagai tempat.

Siang ini adalah hari kami berdua. Ayah dan Paman Hizashi sedang pergi entah ke mana, dan kami hanya ditinggal berdua di dalam rumah raksasa ini. Saat kami sedang bersama di rumah pohon, Neji menguap dan berkata bahwa ia mengantuk. Aku pun mengangguk dan menyuruhnya tidur siang. Sesaat setelah kami turun dari rumah pohon, Neji menangkap tanganku dan berkata, "Temani aku tidur siang."

Dan aku tidak menolaknya. Tanpa keraguan sedikitpun, aku mengangguk dan mengikuti Neji ke dalam kamarnya yang gelap. Aku sudah tahu di antara kalian akan berpikir sesuatu akan terjadi di dalam kamar itu. Namun sekali lagi, tak ada rasa khawatir dalam diriku. Aku tak peduli jika Neji melakukan apa pun terhadapku, karena aku sudah benar-benar menjatuhkan hatiku padanya tanpa berniat mengambilnya kembali. Lagipula, aku tahu Neji bukanlah orang yang mesum seperti itu. Ia sangat mencintai dan menghargaiku sebagai seorang gadis.

Kami tidur berdampingan di atas ranjang _king size_ milik Neji. Kami benar-benar tak melakukan hal apapun siang itu kecuali tidur siang selama setengah jam, karena sama-sama terbangun akibat ponsel Neji yang menderingkan lagu _heavy metal_ yang sangat berisik. Neji mendengus ketika menyadari panggilan telepon itu mengganggu acara tidur siangnya.

"Moshi-moshi? Ya, Sasuke? Sekarang? Ah! Kenapa tidak besok saja, _sih_? Hah, yasudahlah. Tak usah lama-lama, ya? Yo!" Neji memutuskan sambungan teleponnya dan menatap aku yang juga tengah menatapnya, "Aku harus pergi, Hime! Aaahh, malas sekali rasanya!"

Aku terduduk saat mendengar pernyataan Neji. Tiba-tiba ada sebersit rasa takut yang menyusup dan mulai bersarang di benakku ketika kudengar Neji ingin pergi. Bukannya aku egois karena ingin menahan Neji terus-menerus bersamaku. Tetapi ketakutan itu bukannya tidak beralasan, hanya saja tak kunjung kutemukan alasan yang tepat―sekalipun sudah berulang kali kucari di tiap-tiap sudut akal sehatku,

Aku memandang Neji dalam diam sesaat. Ada jeda antara perkataanku dan miliknya. "J-jangan pe-pergi, N-Neji-kun!" aku berseru tertahan sembari mencengkeram tangan Neji―seakan tak rela ada tangan-tangan jahat merenggut dan membawa Neji pergi dariku.

"Ada apa, Hime?" tanya Neji. Keningnya berkerut heran menatap aku yang mulai berkaca-kaca.

_Ah, _Kami-sama_! Mengapa aku menangis?_

"Jangan pergi, kumohon!" isakanku kian terdengar di segala penjuru ruangan, dan aku semakin kuat mencengkeram tangan Neji.

"Hinata-chan, aku hanya pergi seb―"

"Tidak! Batalkan sekarang! Kau harus tetap di sini!" jeritku sambil sesenggukkan. Neji hendak membuka mulut namun segera kupotong, "Kumohon..."

Neji menghela napas dan mengacak rambutnya sebentar. Lalu ia tersenyum padaku, sehingga otomatis kulonggarkan cengkeramanku. Ia mengangguk dan berkata lembut, "Baiklah, Hime. Aku tidak akan pergi. Sekarang tidurlah." Neji mendaratkan ciumannya pada bibirku dan berkata lembut, "Aku mencintaimu."

Perasaan lega akhirnya dapat kurasakan. Dengan ringan aku pun tersenyum dan mulai membaringkan diri di sisinya. Dengan senyuman yang masih terpatri di bibirku, aku mulai memejamkan mata dan membiarkan alam mimpi kembali membuaiku.

-000-

Aku terbangun, dan mendudukkan diriku di ranjang. Mataku mulai mengitari tiap sudut ruangan, berusaha mencari keberadaan sosok yang sebelumnya berada di sebelahku. Mataku membuka lebar kala tak kutemukan orang itu di manapun. Yang kutemukan hanyalah secarik kertas yang diletakkan dengan asal di bantalnya. Dengan tangan bergetar, sambil menggigit bibir aku membuka dan membaca isi kertas itu.

**_"Hinata-chan, aku akan kembali_****_  
_****_dalam waktu 2 jam._****_  
_****_Aku janji."_**

Bukannya tenang, kecemasan dalam relung hatiku justru kian membludak. Aku menyambar kertas itu dan berlari ke halaman depan dengan kristal bening yang sudah mulai membanjir di kedua pelupuk mataku. Aku akhirnya sampai di halaman depan. Tak kutemukan apa pun.

Kosong.

Yang ada hanyalah pekarangan luas penuh pepohonan yang bergemerisik sendu dan dua buah kursi taman. Dan tak terdengar apapun. Hanya deru angin musim panas yang bertiup membisikkan kata gaib yang tak pernah dapat kuartikan. Langit mendung membuatku terhenyak. _Di mana Neji_? Aku pun berniat untuk mengecek di rumah pohon.

Tetap tak ada.

Rumah pohon itu terasa dingin saat indera perabaku menyentuhnya. Harum kayu yang kusukai itu mencabik-cabik relung jiwaku. Aku pun buru-buru turun dari tempat itu dan kembali ke halaman depan. Kududukkan diriku di bangku taman dengan tangan masih menggenggam kertas yang ditinggalkan Neji untukku. Tiba-tiba cairan hangat turun dari mataku. Kami-sama_, mengapa aku menangis_? Aku mulai menyandarkan kepalaku di sandaran punggung. Angin hangat yang bertiup mulai membawaku kembali ke alam mimpi.

-000-

_"Hime, aku pulang!" Neji membuka pintu pagar dan tersenyum padaku._

_Aku berdiri dari bangku dan segera menghambur dalam pelukannya, tanpa melepas kertas berisi pesan dari Neji. Aku menangis kencang dalam pelukkan Neji, membuat laki-laki itu bingung._

_"K-kau... kupikir kau... Neji-kun!" isakku._

_"Hi-Hinata-chan, aku 'kan sudah berjanji akan kembali dalam waktu dua jam. Aku sudah menepati janjiku, bukan?" ujar Neji lembut sembari melepaskan pelukanku dan menatap padaku dengan hangat._

_Aku mengangguk dan tersenyum senang. Jari-jari Neji mulai mengusap air mata yang sudah mengalir membentuk sungai kecil di pipiku. Menyalurkan ketenangan dari tiap sentuhannya. Hatiku rasanya penuh saat itu._

_"Aku akan selalu bersamamu. Menjagamu. Dan aku selalu ada di dekatmu. Di sini," ujarnya sembari menunjuk dadaku. Senyumannya membuat hatiku semakin penuh. Air mataku semakin membludak kala ia memanggil namaku dengan lembut, "Hinata-chan... Hinata-chan..."_

_"...nata-chan... Hinata-chan..."_

Aku merasakan tubuhku diguncang, dan segera terbangun dari tidurku. Pandanganku masih kabur saat kubuka mataku. Setelah mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali, samar-samar terlihat dua pasang mata _amethyst_ tengah memandangku dengan pandang cemas. Rambut panjang mereka yang identik membuat aku mengenal mereka.

"O-Ot-Otou-san, OJi-san, d-di mana Ne-Neji-k―nii?" tanyaku seketika itu sembari mengedar pandang ke segala penjuru taman.

Paman Hizashi dan Ayah pun saling pandang, kemudian mengangkat bahu sambil memandangku. Lalu Paman Hizashi angkat bicara, "Kami tak tahu, Hinata-chan. Mari kita masuk."

Aku pun menurut dan bangkit dari tempatku, lalu mengikuti mereka. Sebelum benar-benar masuk ke rumah, aku sempat memandang pintu pagar yang tertutup rapat dan mendesah pelan.

_Ternyata hanya mimpi_.

-000-

Sudah tiga jam...

Di mana Neji? Bukankah ia berjanji akan datang dalam waktu dua jam? Sedari tadi kutunggu ia di ruang tamu sembari mondar-mandir di seputar ruangan, membuat Paman Hizashi dan Ayah terheran-heran akan tingkahku.

Aku pun heran.

Bukankah Neji sudah berjanji? Sudah sepantasnya aku percaya.

Empat jam...

Apakah terjadi sesuatu pada Neji? Mengapa ia belum pulang? Aku semakin gelisah dibuatnya. Kugigit ibu jariku untuk meredakan kecemasan yang kian menjadi. Ayah sempat menghampiriku untuk makan malam, namun aku menolaknya dan lebih memilih untuk tetap menunggu Neji di sini.

Lima jam...

Cukup! Ini sudah keterlaluan. Ke mana Neji? Apakah ia berniat mengingkari janjinya? Jahat sekali dia. Tidakkah ia tahu berapa kali kulayangkan pandangku ke arah jendela hanya untuk mengetahui apakah ia sudah datang atau belum? Tidakkah ia tahu kegelisahan yang kualami ini sudah hampir mencapai puncaknya?

Dan inilah puncaknya, ketika kudengar suara pintu yang diketuk.

Aku bergegas berlari untuk membukanya. Ayah dan Paman Hizashi mengikuti gerakkanku. Dengan harap-harap cemas, aku membukanya dan masih berharap yang datang adalah kakak sepupuku.

Dan ternyata bukan.

Yang kulihat hanyalah dua pasang mata milik dua orang polisi berseragam lengkap.

-000-

"Keluarga Hyuuga?" tanya seorang polisi sembari menunjukkan lencananya.

"Ya, ini rumahku. Ada apa?" sahut Paman Hizashi yang diiringi pertanyaan. Aku menggigit bibirku dengan cemas. Aku tahu ada yang tidak beres.

Sang Polisi yang pertama kali angkat bicara pun memandang rekannya meminta persetujuan. Dan Sang Rekan mengangguk menyetujui. Polisi pertama akhirnya menghela napas sambil menjawab, "Kami menemukan anak dari―" polisi itu memandang Ayah dan Paman Hizashi bergantian dengan bingung, "Em.."

"Saya," sahut Paman Hizashi tidak sabar.

"Ya, anak Anda. Di pinggir jalan tidak sadarkan diri," lanjut polisi itu, "Ia dipenuhi dara―"

"Cukup! Jangan lanjutkan!" jeritku sambil menutup kedua telingaku. Ayah segera merengkuhku dalam pelukan. Aku menangis sejadi-jadinya. Rupanya menutup telinga bukan berarti menghilangkan pendengaranku. Aku masih tetap bisa mendengar ucapannya.

"Kami menemukan Hyuuga Neji sudah tak bernyawa,"

Ucapan itu menghentikan kerja seluruh organ tubuhku. Pandanganku menggelap dan aku pingsan.

-000-

Saat kusadarkan diri, kutemukan diriku berada di dalam mobil, Ayah tampak tengah menenangkan Paman Hizashi yang duduk di bangku penumpang bagian depan, sementara Ayah mengemudikan mobil.

Ingatan itu kembali menyerang memoriku.

_"Kami menemukan Hyuuga Neji sudah tak bernyawa..."_

_"... menemukan Hyuuga Neji sudah tak bernyawa..."_

_"Neji sudah tak bernyawa..."_

_Apakah itu artinya aku sudah tak bisa bertemu dengannya? Merasakan hangat sentuhnya? Merasakan perasaan sayang yang ia sampaikan melalui tatapan lembutnya? Merasakan pelukannya?_

Saat aku masih bertanya-tanya dalam hati dengan napas yang kian memburu, kami akhirnya sampai di tempat tujuan yang adalah Rumah Sakit Konoha. Aku pun segera turun tanpa dikomando. Tanpa menunggu Ayah dan Paman Hizashi, aku segera berlari mengikuti salah seorang polisi yang tadi ke rumah kami. Kami pun sampai di sebuah ruangan tertutup. Aku menengadah menatap papan yang tertera di depan pintu.

'_Ruang otopsi_'

Aku hampir saja menjerit jika aku tak ingat ini rumah sakit. Saat polisi itu membuka pintunya, aku segera menghambur ke dalamnya dan hanya mendapati sebuah ranjang rumah sakit dengan benda panjang yang ditutupi kain besar warna putih. Tanpa ba-bi-bu, aku berlari menuju benda itu, dan segera kusingkap selimut yang menutupinya.

Aku menjerit dan menangis meraung-raung saat melihatnya.

Neji. Wajahnya penuh darah. Ia tampak tersenyum.

Kugenggam tangan kakunya.

Dingin.

Tak ada lagi kehangatan yang mungkin menenangkan dan mengangkat segala bebanku.

Ciuman beberapa jam yang lalu. Dan pernyataan cintanya, adalah yang terakhir. Yang terakhir untuk selamanya.

"Neji-kun! Bangunlah! Kumohon! Jangan tinggalkan aku! Kumohon tepati janjimu! Kau bilang kau akan pulang dalam waktu dua jam, bukan?! Mana janjimu, Neji-kun?!" raungku sambil mengguncang-guncang tubuh kakunya. Kualihkan pandangku pada Sang Polisi yang menatapku miris, dan aku menjerit padanya, "Katakan ia bukan Neji! Katakan!"

"H-Hinata-chan, sudahlah..." ujar seseorang yang baru saja masuk ke dalam ruangan yang sama denganku. Ayah dan Paman Hizashi. Ayah tampak sedih melihat saudara kembarnya menangisi putra satu-satunya pergi meninggalkannya seorang diri. Ayah pun menghampiriku dan menggenggam erat kedua pundakku, berusaha menguatkanku. "Neji sudah bahagia di sana, Hinata-chan. Kau harus rela."

Kutepis kedua tangan Ayah. Aku menatapnya penuh kemarahan, dan kusahut ia dengan bentakan, "Tou-san tidak mengerti! Kami saling mencintai, Tou-san! Tou-san tidak mengerti perasaanku!"

Terjadi keheningan panjang setelah perkataanku. Ayah dan Paman Hizashi memandangku dengan pandangan tak percaya. Aku tak peduli lagi dengan apa yang mereka pikirkan. Aku segera berlari meninggalkan rumah sakit. Tak kupedulikan juga jarak antara tempat ini dengan rumahku yang cukup jauh. Aku berlari sekuat-kuatnya dengan isakan yang tetap mengiringi tiap langkahku.

"_Jangan kau ganggu Hinata-chan_ku_!"_

_"Apakah dengan rumah pohon itu Hime akan memaafkanku?"_

_"Aku suka Hinata-chan!"_

_"Terkadang aku tak bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa kita bersaudara, Hime,"_

_"Aku mencintaimu."_

_"Kami menemukan Hyuuga Neji sudah tak bernyawa..."_

-000-

Aku meringkuk dalam keheningan di sudut yang sama dengan sudut tempat aku menangis, saat kuputuskan untuk meruntuhkan tekadku―untuk tetap memperlakukan Neji sebagai saudara―di rumah pohon ini. Kali ini tak ada air mata. Aku bahkan tak sempat menangis saat berkutat dengan kesedihanku. Kehilangan Neji. Hal terburuk yang pernah kuterima dalam hidupku, setelah kematian Ibuku.

Kubuka genggaman tanganku yang masih diisi kertas dari Neji. Kubaca perlahan, berharap waktu kembali.

_"Hinata-chan, aku akan kembali__  
__dalam waktu 2 jam.__  
__Aku janji."_

Berharap aku tak tidur saat itu, dan tetap menjaga pandangku padanya.

Berharap Neji tak pernah berjanji. Dan mengingkarinya.

Berharap aku tak pernah berpisah dengan Neji.

dan yang terutama dari segalanya.

Berharap kami bisa bersama.

Hanya aku dan Neji.

Namun inilah realita. Tak dapat disamakan dengan angan-angan yang hanya berdasar pada satu kata; 'berharap'. Neji sudah tak ada. Yang tersisa kini hanyalah kenangan manis yang pernah kami lalui bersama.

Sekali lagi.

Hanya aku dan Neji.

_End._

* * *

**Epilogue**

_"Menjauhlah dari Hinata-chan! Jangan ganggu dia!" seru Neji kepada anak laki-laki berambut kuning jabrik dengan mata biru_ sapphire_ yang menjahili Hinata. Ia mengusir sembari melemparkan kerikil, bahkan menimpuk dengan _geta_nya. Lemparannya berhasil. Anak tadi pergi meninggalkan Hinata karena ketakutan. Hinata berterimakasih pada Neji dengan wajah bersemburat merah, dan anak laki-laki berambut panjang itu menggaruk tengkuknya dan menjawab salah tingkah, "Ah, sama-sama, Hime!"_

_Di situlah segala perasaan terlarang muncul dan menyeruak di antara sepasang sepupu berdarah Hyuuga itu. Tetapi mereka tidak tahu bahwa hal itu dilarang di keluarga mereka. Yang mereka tahu adalah, mereka saling menyukai dan ingin selalu bersama._

_Suatu hari, ketika Hinata tengah bermain sepeda di rumah sepupunya, Neji, ia terjatuh. Ia menangis karena kesakitan. Tiba-tiba, sebuah tangan putih pucat memegang tangannya dan membantunya berdiri. Ia tidak menampilkan senyuman atau semacamnya pada Hinata. Yang ia berikan pada Hinata hanyalah sebuah pertanyaan, "Kau tak apa?"_

_Hinata menangis sebagai jawabannya. Ia tak bisa melihat lukanya yang menganga. Sementara anak berkulit putih pucat dengan mata sekelam malam itu tak dapat mengatakan apa pun. Pandangan datar tetap terpampang jelas di wajahnya. Ia masih menggenggam tangan Hinata tanpa mengucap sepatah kata pun, membiarkan gadis kecil itu menangis semaunya._

_Waktu yang sangat tidak pas. Anak laki-laki itu menggenggam Hinata saat Hinata tengah menangis. Dan saat itulah Neji datang untuk menghampiri sepupunya. Saat dilihatnya Hinata menangis dalam genggaman anak laki-laki asing itu, Neji geram sekali dibuatnya. Ia berderap menuju mereka berdua dan segera menyentakkan tangan anak laki-laki itu, yang tengah menatap bingung ke arahnya, dengan kasar._

_"Jangan kau ganggu Hinata-chan_ku_!" bentak Neji dengan garang. Ia mulai mencubit dan menjambak rambut panjang jigrak anak itu tanpa ampun. Hinata berusaha untuk menghentikan kegiatan yang tengah dilakukan Neji terhadap anak itu. Namun ternyata kakak sepupunya itu cukup keras kepala. Ia tidak menghentikan aktivitasnya hingga anak itu berseru kesal, menyentakkan tangannya sendiri, menatap Neji tajam, dan pergi meninggalkan mereka dengan langkah santai._

_"Ne-Neji-nii mengapa melakukan itu? Anak itu tidak salah, Neji-nii!" seru Hinata sambil sesenggukkan, berusaha meyakinkan kakak sepupunya. Namun Neji tidak menghiraukan perkataan Hinata. Hinata tetap bersikeras untuk membela anak itu. Ia terus menerus berusaha meyakinkan Neji yang akhirnya jengah juga._

_"Pasti Hinata-chan suka _sama_ anak itu, 'kan?" tuduh Neji sambil menatap tajam pada Hinata._

_Hinata terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Neji. Air matanya mulai berlinang, lalu ia berlari dengan kaki-kaki kecilnya menuju kamar tidurnya. Ia menangis di dalam. Ia tidak suka dituduh demikian oleh Neji._

_'_Apakah Neji-nii tidak tahu aku menyukainya?_' batin Hinata sambil tetap terisak pelan di tempat tidurnya. Ia merasa kesal pada kakak sepupunya itu. Jiwa tujuh tahunnya merasa marah pada Neji yang seenaknya berkata bahwa ia menyukai anak laki-laki yang tidak ia kenal itu._

_Tiba-tiba pintu berderit terbuka, Neji mengintip dengan sepasang mata _amethyst_nya yang menyorotkan penyesalan seorang anak kecil. Ia masuk dan menutup pintu, yang menurutnya sangat besar itu. Ia melangkah dengan sepasang kaki kecilnya untuk menghampiri Hinata yang sedang duduk dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di dalam selimut. Tangan kecil Neji menarik selimut itu, sehingga kini ia dapat melihat dengan jelas Hinata yang tengah mengelap kedua pipinya yang penuh air mata._

_"Hime marah padaku?" tanya Neji sambil menarik-narik jarinya sendiri._

_Hinata mengangguk dengan polosnya, lalu ia menyahut marah, "Neji-nii menuduh aku suka anak tadi! Padahal aku tidak suka!"_

_"Gomen ne, Hime. Maafkan aku ya? Kamu mau apa supaya mau maafkan Neji?" tanya Neji takut-takut._

_"Aku tidak minta apa-apa," kata Hinata dengan pasti. Wajahnya kini sumringah, seakan air mata tak pernah mengalir di sana. Ia senang akhirnya Neji meminta maaf padanya._

_"Kau serius?" tanya Neji yang semangat masa kecilnya mulai bangkit lagi._

_"Ya, sebenarnya tidak. Aku mau rumah pohon. Buatkan aku rumah pohon, Neji-nii!" seru Hinata tiba-tiba sembari sumringah._

_Neji terperangah dibuatnya. Ia bahkan tidak tahu cara '_menumbuhkan_' rumah dari sebuah pohon. Ia menggaruk kepala bagian belakangnya dan menyahut, "Sebenarnya aku tidak tahu cara membuatnya. Tapi, apakah dengan rumah pohon itu Hime akan memaafkan aku?"_

_Kini giliran Hinata yang bingung. Sebenarnya ia meminta itu bukan sebagai syarat dimaafkannya Neji. Ia hanya menginginkannya karena baru menonton serial _anime_ yang menampilkan tokohnya yang sedang bermain di rumah pohon. Ia berkata, "Tidak, Neji-nii. Aku hanya mau saja."_

_Neji menimbang-nimbang sejenak dan berkata, "Baiklah, aku janji akan membuatkannya!"_

_Senyum di bibir Hinata pun kian mengembang dibuatnya. Tanpa ragu ia memeluk tubuh kecil saudara sepupunya. Neji pernah melihat kedua orang tuanya berpelukkan, sehingga ia mengikuti jejak Ayah Ibunya dengan cara membalas pelukan Hinata dengan mengelus rambut pendek Hinata yang berwarna sama dengan miliknya. Perasaan yang entah apa menyeruak di antara mereka. Mereka merasa nyaman dengan keberadaan masing-masing. Mereka bahkan tak menyadari akan akibat dari perbuatan mereka saat ini. Yang mereka tahu saat ini adalah.. mereka bahagia._

_"Aku suka Hinata-chan..." ujar Neji spontan setelah pelukan mereka berhenti. Pipi _chubby_nya memerah saat mengatakan itu._

_Hinata tersenyum senang saat mendengarnya. Ia semakin senang saat Neji mengatakan itu, karena tahu Neji juga menyukainya. Ia mengangguk dan menyahut, "Hime juga."_

_Lalu wajah keduanya dipenuhi warna merah yang cukup pekat saat dengan spontan Neji mencium singkat bibir Hinata._

_Ciuman pertama mereka._

* * *

**FUAAAH! Akhirnya ni story selesai jugaa xD****  
****Thanks buat Emmadehazel sebagai 'The one and only that reviewed this story' (until now, of course). Yah, waktu itu aku juga sempet denger dari seseorang kalo NejiHina itu boleh nikah ._. tapi aku gatau dia bener atau enggak~ Tapi yah, biar seru kubikin itu hubungan tabu aja yah~ Ohya, makasih banget yaa buat ralatnya~ Sudah kupatuhi, bukan? Eh, tapi kalo belom sempurna pemenuhan ralatnya, aku minta maaf yaa, aku lupa pelajaran kelas 2 SMP itu -_- *digetok guru bahasa Indo*. Sempet keder juga sih nulis kata benda dengan imbuhan akhir '-an', apakah dobel 'k'nya, atau satu aja -_- dan kupilih dobel sebagai keputusannya -_-****  
****And finally, arigatou gozaimasu yaa udah mau RnR this story~ Aishite imasu :* *ditenggelemin ke laut Arafuru***

**_Never stop trying to be better, and better_**

**_-Anonymous Hyuuga-_**


End file.
